


Nobody Compares To You

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Here u go, M/M, lol, longest one i've ever written soooo yay, this took a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Chan's birthday party is not the place Jeonghan expected to meet his future boyfriend.





	Nobody Compares To You

**Author's Note:**

> This. Took. Forever. To. Write. But. I. Think. It's. Better. Than. Most. Of. What. I. Have. Written.
> 
> (I also think that it doesn't make sense but here ya go.)

It was around 8 AM, and everyone -Chan, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Jeonghan- were working on planning Chan's party. The reason for the party, was for Chan's birthday. Right now, they were sitting in Jeonghan's room.

Jeonghan himself was sitting cross-legged on his bed, Chan was getting something from the kitchen, and Seokmin was asleep on Chan's bed. Seungkwan was sitting next to Jeonghan, and had a few pieces of paper scattered around him, full of ideas for the party. The black jacket he had on was hanging loosely on his elbows, having slipped off of his shoulders. One side of the blue shirt he was wearing had slipped off of his shoulder too, revealing his collarbone. His skinny jeans clung to his thighs, and showed off his legs (and his ass).

Jeonghan stared around the room as they waited for Chan to get back, and for Seokmin to wake up.

The walls were painted a beige color, and were covered in posters. On his side of the room, there were posters of bands like BIG BANG, Twice, Black Pink, and 2PM. On Chan's side, there were different posters of Superheroes, like Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Captain America, etc.

The carpet was blue, and was fairly soft, which was why everyone liked to walk barefoot in their apartment. (Seokmin always complains about how the hardwood floor in his apartment is so cold in the mornings.)

They had a closet that they shared, and you could tell whose side was whose. On Chan's side, there were many graphic tees, along with shorts, and sweatshirts, and whatever else he kept in there. Jeonghan's side was a little neater, and had dress shirts, and jeans, and his shoes were all neatly placed.

When Chan came back in, Seungkwan had opened the window, to let some light into the room. Jeonghan noticed with a groan, that there were clothes and things scattered on the floor.

Chan went to sit down, as Seungkwan let out a gasp. Jeonghan looked at him. Then when showed the screen, he smirked. Seungkwan, who was now blushing at his phone, had just been asked by Vernon to come over to his house, because he has something important to talk about.

"HYUUUUUUNG! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I BET ALL HE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Chan let out a small laugh from the corner of the room, where he was currently sitting. He had a piece of cake next to him, and had crumbs all over his face. Seokmin, who was -after finally waking up- sitting next to him, was wiping them off of his face, causing Chan to squirm from his grip.

Jeonghan raised an eye brow and looked at Chan pointedly. "If I'm going to approve of you two, then you have to at least act like you love him." Chan sputtered, and shot up. He took off, out the door, and Seokmin shot after him, laughing.

"So cute..." Jeonghan returned his focus to Seungkwan, who was watching the doorway where the two had run out with a wistful expression.

Jeonghan let out a sigh. "Seungkwan, I'm pretty fucking sure that Vernon is gonna want to ask you to be his boyfriend."

Seungkwan shook his head. "No... Um, hey hyung! I know this really great guy I could set you up with! He's pretty nice!"

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. "No. I refuse to be set up with anyone. No matter how great they are." He put air quotes around "great".

"Hyung! Seriously! He's a good guy! I bet you'd like him!" Jeonghan shook his head.

"You will absolutely not set me up!”

"You're not even giving Jisoo-hyung a chance!" Jeonghan looked at Seungkwan, confused for a moment.

"Ji...soo? As in, the friend that you exposed Jihoon’s crush to?" Seungkwan nodded, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. He still had the bruises from Jihoon's guitar.

"W-well that still doesn't change anything!"

Except, it did.

Because now he knew that Jisoo wasn't some random hot guy that Seungkwan had met on campus or something. Now -and this would sound a little funny- he seemed like a... real person. Not just some random and unattainable guy that Seungkwan tricked into being friends with him.

He tapped his chin for a moment. "Why don't you invite him to Chan's party?" Seungkwan grinned, and ran a hand through his hair. He was in charge of the invitations, and was making a list of who to bring. Of course, Jisoo was 3rd on his list.

"I thought you said you weren't interested?"

"I just said I didn't want to be set up."

Seungkwan shook his head, but pulled out his phone to text Jisoo.

Seungkwan set his phone down with a smirk, and turned back to Jeonghan. "So, Jisoo's coming to the party." Jeonghan eyed him warily.

"Please tell me you didn't mention me." Seungkwan bit his bottom lip, and then glanced at the time on his phone. Jeonghan threw a pillow at him, and reached forward to grab him. (Probably to start punching him.)

"Well! I should get going! I'm leaving you in charge of choosing music. I think you can handle that! Alright see you!" Seungkwan flew from the room, and Jeonghan glared after him.

After a few seconds, he shouted, "CHAN, PUNCH SEUNGKWAN PLEASE!" Then he turned back to the room with a satisfied smirk after he heard a shriek.

He pulled up his phone, to choose music.

Immediately his fingers clicked "add to playlist" on Fantastic Baby, by BIG BANG. You'd be a fool to not add Fantastic Baby.

Then he tapped his chin. He selected We Go Up, and My Pace, next. After a moment of thought, had added (with a smirk) Daydream, and Airplane, both by his friend, Hoseok. Hoseok is a rapper that works with his boyfriend, Yoongi, to produce songs. One of the benefits of having them as friends.

Then he added Sober, FXXK IT, and BANG BANG BANG, all by BIG BANG. Then, after a few more moments, he added the entire NEW MOON album, by JBJ. All music that he knew Chan especially would like.

Satisfied with that, he flopped onto his bed, to take a nap, pulling the red comforter up to his chin.

 

~At Vernon's Place~

 

Seungkwan knocked on the door, and waited a few moments. He was slightly scared, since Vernon had said this was important, but hopefully it wasn't something like, Vernon wanting to break up with him. Wait... They aren't even dating though?? Oh god...

A few minutes later, the door opened, to reveal a smiling Vernon, wearing a grey sweatshirt, and black shorts. His hair was slightly tousled, and it made Seungkwan blush. "Hey Kwannie! You look, uh, nice."  Seungkwan blushed more. What did he mean? Vernon had turned his head to the side, a blush showing on his own face.

Seungkwan realized that his shirt was still slipping off of his shoulder, and that it had slipped even more (he hadn't noticed until there was a slight breeze causing him to wonder why he was shivering so much). Curse him for wearing Junghwan's shirt. (He had been sleeping over at Junghwan's, so that the shy boy could help him plan the party. He had a knack for those things.) He quickly fixed it, and as he was doing so, he didn't catch the slightly disappointed look on Vernon's face.

"C-come in!"

He walked in, and Vernon shut the door behind him. "So, anything you want?" Seungkwan shook his head, and Vernon nodded. He disappeared to the kitchen for a moment, and Seungkwan took the time to look around. Vernon's home was usually really clean, and often smelled like flowers.

Right now, there was the unmistakable scent of strawberries, and Seungkwan noticed that several of the red juicy fruits were sitting in a bowl on one of the side tables next to the couch. Since Vernon's living room was right next to his entryway, Seungkwan made his way over to the couch to sit down. It was a leather couch, and Seungkwan blushed as it made a squeaking sound when he sat down.

The TV Vernon had was mounted on the wall, and showed some sort of cooking show. The fireplace beneath it was turned on, but offered no heat, since it was electric. On top of the mantle, were several glass figurines of animals. They reflected the light from the lights overhead.

There was quiet music coming from upstairs, and Seungkwan guessed it was from Vernon's roommate, Minjun. Minjun was a piano player, and -surprisingly- a rapper. He had heard Minjun perform a few times during things like talent shows, and whatnot, since they had gone to high school together.

Seungkwan let out a small yawn, and looked up when Vernon came back in. He had changed into a tank top, and it showed off his arms, which was something Seungkwan wouldn't complain about. After Vernon sat down on the couch next to him, he found himself getting nervous again.

Vernon let out a sigh. "So... You know I wanted to talk to you?" Seungkwan nodded.

"What did yo-?"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore." Seungkwan gasped as Vernon cut him off. He didn't even want to be friends?!

Seungkwan felt tears prick the edges of his eyes, and he nodded. He pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand and ran it along his face. Vernon looked confused for a moment, and then as realization dawned on him, he quickly shot to Seungkwan's side. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant... I don't want to be just friends. I want to... I want to be your boyfriend Seungkwan." Vernon blushed slightly, and took his hands off of Seungkwan's shoulders. Said man sat there, shocked. Vernon... wanted to... be his... boyfriend?

Without thinking, he leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Vernon's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips touched Vernon's for a moment, and he was surprised at how soft they were. After realizing what he had done, Seungkwan pulled away, and buried his face in his hands.

Vernon let out a laugh a few moments after, finally getting over the shock. "That was too fast!" Seungkwan looked up at him, confused, only to be pulled into another kiss. This time, both of them were -mostly- prepared, and enjoyed it. Soft music played from upstairs, and it seemed to fit the moment perfectly.

(Minjun had been coming downstairs when he saw Seungkwan pull Vernon into a kiss, and with a smirk he had gone back up, and started to play a soft song. To "set the mood", as he would later say when Vernon confronted him -while somewhat annoyed- about it.)

Vernon was the first to pull away, slightly out of breath. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and his eyes were sparkling. He leaned back, and his lips curved into the most beautiful smiled Seungkwan had ever seen. He smiled back, but then his eyes widened when he realized he never really answered Vernon.

"I would like that."

"What?"

"You, and me... Um..."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah..." Seungkwan nodded. Then -as his cheeks darkened- he placed a hand on Vernon's arm.

"I like your shirt." He said, absentmindedly trailing a hand down the other's arm.

Vernon smirked. "I liked yours until you fixed it." Seungkwan's head whipped up, and with an embarrassed groan, he buried his face in his arms. Then he pulled them away with a small pout.

He dipped his shoulder slightly, just enough for the shirt to slip off again. Vernon wolf-whistled, with a snicker as Seungkwan groaned. "MINJUN PLEASE COME HELP ME! VERNON'S BEING A PERVERT!"

Seungkwan groaned even louder when he heard the chuckles coming from the stairs. It was clear that Minjun was not going to help him. The elder on the stairs looked at them from behind his jet-black bangs, mischief hidden beneath them.

 

~At Jisoo's House~

 

Jisoo himself was still staring at the pictures of Jeonghan, completely shocked. That was a guy? He ran a hand through his caramel-colored hair, and let out a sigh. It was several days after Seungkwan had texted him, and yet he was still in disbelief.

He was sitting on his balcony, wearing a pair of yoga pants, and a black shirt that said, "I'm Heere and I'm queer!" on it in rainbow letters, with two backpacks next to it, one saying "boyf" and the other saying "riends". He loved Be More Chill.

He shook his head a few times. That was a guy.

"Jisoo-ah?" He looked up, to see Hyeonu, his roommate. He looked up at Hyeonu, and noted the towel on his shoulders, and the freshly dyed, bubblegum pink hair. He grinned at his hyung, and Hyeonu grinned back.

Hyeonu was wearing a blue button up, and a navy blue pair of jeans. His bare feet had sparkly red nail polish on them, from their slumber party at Junghwan's place. Jisoo's own toe nails were covered in green nail polish, as were his hands. Honestly, everyone - Hyeonu, Junghwan, Seungkwan, Jihoon, and him, - were so gay. (They had all gone to the slumber party.) Not to mention the fact that they had all sat on Junghwan's couch and watched The Princess Bride.

"So... Are you bringing Hwannie to the party?" Jisoo asked with a smirk.

"I still have to ask Junghwan! And what's with that smirk!" Hyeonu threw his towel at Jisoo, who laughed. Jisoo wrapped it around his neck like a scarf.

Hyeonu's phone rang, and he picked it up after sending a glare Jisoo's way. "Heya lovely~ How are you?" Junghwan. Hyeonu stepped back into the room, and Jisoo turned his attention back to the sky. It was a pretty blue.

It was only 9 am, which meant that Jisoo had a few hours before the party. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the light breeze that tickled his arms.

Hyeonu stepped back outside, clearly about to end the call. "Sure. Sounds good to me." He quickly said I love you, and then grinned as Jisoo knew Junghwan's response was going to be some sort of flustered gibberish.

Then he hung up. "Looks like I don't have to ask him after all."

"MAKE MOVES!" They both looked up to see their other roommate, Jakyung. Jakyung also sported a smirk, and Jisoo groaned.

"Jaky! Stop it!" He threw Hyeonu's towel at said man, and Hyeonu let out a laugh. Jakyung dodged it with an even bigger smirk.

"What about you, Minjun, and Seunghoon-hyung?" Hyeonu asked with a smirk himself. Jisoo joined in.

"Yeah... Don't you like both of them? Who will you invite?~" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jakyung sputtered, and glared at both of them.

"Neither! I can't invite both, so I won't invite either!" Jisoo laughed. Jakyung is poly, and so he's got a crush on two people. The thing is, both of them know. Minjun, who was a year older than Jakyung, was an English Major. Seunghoon, who was 2 years older, was a Culinary Major.

It was quite fun to tease him about it, since he always got flustered, and tried to doge further questioning.

"What about you Jisoo! Hyeonu has Junghwan; I like Minjunnie-hyung and Seungie-hyung, so who have you got?" Jisoo blushed furiously. He quickly snatched his phone up, and was about to delete Jeonghan's photos -because he had saved them- but before he could, his phone was pulled from his grasp.

Jakyung grinned in triumph, and jumped onto Jisoo's bed, in the room, while Hyeonu grabbed Jisoo, making sure he didn't grab the phone back.

"Give it back!" The constrained man shrieked. Hyeonu laughed, and Jakyung let out a gasp.

"Oh my god! Is this her? Oh god she's pretty!" Hyeonu grinned evilly, as Jakyung showed another picture of Jeonghan that Seungkwan had sent. Jisoo glanced at the picture, and couldn't help but grin to himself.

He stomped his heel down onto Hyeonu's foot, and pulled from his grip. He lunged forward, and snatched his phone up. He swiped to another picture of Jeonghan and showed it to the two. "That's a guy."

Their reaction was enough for him to begin laughing his ass off. Hyeonu's mouth was wide open, eyes bugging out. Jakyung had started coughing, and was sitting there, red-faced. It was amazing.

 

(THE PARTY)

 

The party itself was being held at the house of one of Chan's friends. His name was Younggi, and he was happy to lend them the space, since his house was pretty big. Chan had a lot of friends, and was very thankful.

Jeonghan knocked on the door. He was wearing skinny jeans, and a sweatshirt. His hair -that was recently cut- was pulled back by bobby pins and he had eyeliner wings that were so sharp they might just stab someone courtesy of Jihoon. In his hand was his phone already hooked to his speaker so that he could play the music.

Behind him was his guest Sangmin. Sangmin was wearing a tank top and had on jean shorts that went just above his knees. They also had a rip in them just below the pocket on the left leg. His hair was a rusty color and his bangs were clipped back from his face.

His lips were pierced and added to his “bad boy” look. His smoky eye shadow was courtesy of Junghwan whom he was friends with. He turned to Jeonghan with a small smile. “I’m kind of excited.” Jeonghan had to smile at that.

“That’s good! I can’t remember the last time I saw you go out somewhere like a party.” Sangmin had to blush a little at that comment. He just wasn’t really social. He tends to be quieter in these sorts of situations if he can’t avoid them entirely. The only people that can really get him out of his shell are his friends.

That and they can get him to yell, which to them is a big step. Of course he only yells when one of them is hurt by someone and that someone needs to be taught a lesson. The last time he yelled at someone was when Junghwan was made fun of for being transgender.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Chan, who excitedly stepped aside for them. He was wearing a sweatshirt –most likely Seokmin’s based on the way it was definitely too big for him. He wore silk pj pants, and his neatly combed hair somehow complimented the look. He twisted the silver ring on his middle finger as they walked in past him.

He was practically bouncing with excitement as he closed the door, and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. He dragged the elder into the kitchen, past the living room full of balloons. You could barely see the dark purple carpet. Sangmin followed behind and then rushed over to Junghwan, who was sitting amongst the balloons.

“Ah! Hyung! Jisoo’s upstairs with Jihoonie-hyung if you want to meet him now!” Jeonghan looked at Chan, who was practically going to burst from how happy he looked. Jeonghan found smiled but shook his head.

“Maybe later, we have a few things to do before the party officially starts.” Chan pouted but nodded, knowing there was indeed a few things that needed to be done. Jeonghan walked over to the living room, and laughed when Sangmin rubbed a balloon against Junghwan’s hair, causing it to stand up. He found an outlet and plugged his speaker in.

After pulling up the music, he pressed play, to find the right volume. Once he had, he set it down so that they could listen to music while prepping for the party. He looked up to see Chan dancing along to the music. Smiling to himself he walked over to the boy, and started dancing himself.

Soon everyone in the kitchen and living room (read: Jeonghan, Chan, Sangmin, Junghwan, Younggi, and Junghwan’s boyfriend, Hyeonu) was dancing, swinging their arms and just laughing.

After the dancing session, Jeonghan was pulled aside by a blue-haired man, who was standing next to Hyeonu, who he knew. Hyeonu had his pink hair pulled back into a mini ponytail, and wore a leather jacket over a long-sleeved turtleneck, and sported a navy blue pair of jeans.

“I’m Younggi, Chan’s friend. You’re his roommate Jeonghan, right?” Jeonghan nodded, and Younggi smiled. He smiled back, and then shook the hand that was offered to him. Then he focused on Younggi’s appearance. His blue hair was parted in the middle, and framed his face beautifully. His full lips were slightly upturned and he looked amused. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his slightly tanned stomach was somewhat thin, but Jeonghan noted –with relief– that his ribs were not see able. His pants were simple sweat pants, and he was barefoot.

 Younggi and Jeonghan both looked over at the stairs with surprised expression when they heard a crash. Lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs was Jihoon and some guy that Jeonghan had never seen before. Jihoon was screeching at the top of his lungs while the other was laughing. Jeonghan thought his laugh was very pretty.

"JISOO, YOU FUCKER!" Jihoon screamed. Jeonghan's eyebrows shot up as he realized that the person Jihoon was trying to extract himself from is the one and only Jisoo. The one he's heard so much about.

The two of them walked over to the entangled pair. Jeonghan grabbed Jihoon by his arms and Younggi grabbed Jisoo's legs. They both pulled and the two were finally free. Jihoon accepted the hand Jeonghan offered him.

"Thanks Jeonghan." Jeonghan nodded and was about to turn away when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to see Jisoo standing next to him with a surprised face. 

"Um, hello?" Jeonghan looked at him, slightly confused. Jisoo let go of his arm.

"S-sorry. I'm Jisoo. You're Jeonghan, right?" Jeonghan nodded and Jisoo smiled. "That was kind of awkward, but Seungkwan's told me a lot about you and I just wanted to introduce myself." Jeonghan found himself smiling back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Seungkwan's actually told me a little about you too." Jeonghan and Jisoo were too busy conversing to notice both Younggi and Jihoon quietly slip away, both wearing identical smirks. 

"Sorry about Jihoon though. Usually Mingyu can keep him under wraps. But clearly not today." Jisoo laughed at his own remark and Jeonghan nodded. 

"Yeah, they've always been like that though. At least they're not awkwardly pining for each other. Oh, that's thanks to you!" Jisoo nodded with red cheeks. He laughed a little. Jeonghan laughed along. His heart was pumping a little faster and he thought to himself that Jisoo's laugh was one of his favorite sounds. 

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I showed a picture of you to my roommates. The funny thing is that they thought you were a girl." Jeonghan smiled a little at Jisoo's rambling. "Actually I thought you were a girl... No offense, of course!" Jisoo waved his hands and looked at Jeonghan, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright! I get that a lot." Jeonghan laughed as he spoke, and Jisoo sighed in relief. He laughed a little too.

"Sorry... I just really wanted to meet you, and I didn't want to scare you away or offend you." Jisoo's cheeks were tinted red as he confessed.

Jeonghan nodded in understanding. "It's really okay. I wanted to meet you too. I've heard everyone talk about you. I'm kind of surprised we haven't met each other before." Jisoo nodded with a smile. Smiling in return, Jeonghan leaned back against the wall. "You're an interesting person."

"So are you." Jisoo laced his fingers behind his head. "I kind of want to date yo-" Jisoo clapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He looked at Jeonghan with a terrified face, who only looked back with a shocked expression.

"O-oh?" Jisoo looked like a tomato at this point. He looked at his feet, hopelessly embarrassed. "Goddammit! That's not fair, Jisoo! I was going to ask you!" Jisoo looked back up at Jeonghan, eyes wide. Jeonghan looked back at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"S-sorry?" Jisoo removed his hand from his mouth.

"It's okay. Here's my number. I'll text you when I'm free and we can arrange a date." Jisoo gaped at Jeonghan as he held out a slip of paper. He took the paper and then Jeonghan waved goodbye to him. 

"What the hell?" 

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* 
> 
> I'm not good at writing pining bois. Even though I've been there, done that, aND AM DATING SOMEONE???? LIKE, IDEK HOW????


End file.
